Everyone Deserves an Adventure
by A Tragic Comic
Summary: HP xover. Cody is sick of being a pushover and is craving adventure. So he sneaks on London’s jet to England and finds the Leaky Cauldron. There he meets someone who helps Cody learn that he is a wizard. ABANDONED
1. The Beginning Of an Adventure

**A/N**: Well…I finally got the guts to do something other than just Harry Potter…kind of. This is a crossover. HP/SLOZC.

I'd like to let the readers know now that I don't make my chapters long. This is probably the longest I've ever made anything. I planned out this fic completely so I probably wont put it on hold like I usually do. Also I got a laptop for my birthday so now I have constant access to the Word Document. That probably means that I might get back to my old fic ass well as writing this one.

**Summary**: Cody is sick of being a pushover and is craving adventure. So he sneaks on London's jet toEngland and finds the Leaky Cauldron. There he meets a mysterious person who helps Cody learn that he is a discovers mysteries as he joins Harry and his friends at Hogwarts. Harry Potter crossover.

**Story Note PLEASE READ**: In this story Zack and Cody are thirteen. Harry and his friends are fifteen. I just wanted to make that clear before I go on with the story.

**The Beginning of an Adventure**

Cody was in the hotel kitchen again, it was pretty late so he was there alone, it was the only place where he could really think. Cooking was his element and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He and Zack got in a fight again. They did that pretty often, it was never anything serious but the fights were always extremely frustrating.

Cody didn't like fighting with his brother but it always kind of just happened. Usually they always thought about different things. They could fight in the morning about one thing but in the evening about completely another. Lately though the arguments became more and more similar, even if they started out differently they kept coming back to the same thing.

Zack always said that Cody was the good twin. The one who stayed out of trouble unless forced to, the studious one, the responsible one, the good student. You typical goody-two-shoes.

That idea annoyed Cody. He never believed himself to be like that so he never took his brothers words to heart. There was nothing he could do abut it though. He himself always though that he got in trouble constantly. It wasn't that he didn't like being the nice guy, it was just he didn't want himself being too nice. Being a pushover and having people always take advantage of you. Nice guys finish last, right?

He didn't want that. He had big dreams, he did want to go to an Ivy League School after all. He couldn't imagine doing that while being a pushover. How would he handle the competition, not to mention the pressure?

That was probably why he didn't want to accept himself as a nice guy. That's why he always ignored the arguments and never took them seriously. It was still very annoying though.

His thoughts came to the most recent argument he had with Zack. It was similar to every other argument they had in the past few weeks.

"You're the nice twin, you have always been the nice twin, and you will always be the nice twin and there is nothing you can do about it. Now go do my homework!"

Zack's voice was still ringing in his ears. Yep, that's how it ended pretty much every time. Does seem annoying doesn't it. Cody still regretted his promise to do Zack's homework until high school. Oh, so many years to go. They were both still only thirteen after all. Cody didn't care about it that much though. A promise was a promise and that wasn't about being a pushover, it was about keeping his word, if only Zack would do the same more often.

Now don't get me wrong Cody cared about his brother very deeply and Zack cared for him. Cody was just a lot more sensitive and besides constant fight do tend to get annoying when they end up being incredibly comparable.

* * *

Cody convinced himself that none of those things were true but he did want to do something do confirm it. He decided that he should do something simple, an uncomplicated plan that would help him see better if there was a slim chance Zack might be right. A slight possibility that the foolish notion may perhaps have a foundation.

With that though Cody went back to his suite and decided to put the plan in motion in the morning after his mother left for her morning rehearsal and before his brother woke up.

Cody woke up around eight and proceeded with his plan. He decided to make some real trouble and see what happens. He took a chair and broke the window glass with it. He turned upside-down the pots with the plans making the dirt go allover the carpet. He broke some dishes in the kitchen.

When he was done the suite looked like a typhoon just went through it. Cody was surprised that the utter racket hadn't woken up his brother, but then again not many things could.

* * *

Carrie got home a few hours later. When she saw the suite she let out a loud shrill scream. She couldn't believe her eyes. Just this morning she cleaned up the living room and now it looked like a pack of wild animals have just ran through the place.

"ZACK MARTIN!" She yelled in the loudest voice she could manage. It was surprising that the entire hotel didn't come crumbling down. It did wake up Zack though.

"Wha?" Came a sleepily shocked reply from the boys bedroom. Cody who went back to bed after completing his project noted sadly that she didn't even note his name at all.

Zack came out of their room, sleep evident in his face washed away in a blink of an eye when he saw the room. Cody followed after him with a solemn expression on his face.

"What the heck happened here?" Zack asked.

Carrie glared at him, "I should be the one asking that question, Zackary Martin, what in the world had come over you? Why would you do something like this!"

"I…I didn't….I didn't do this!" He stuttered.

"He didn't do this mom, I did." Cody spoke up.

Carrie and Zack both looked at him strangely.

Then Carrie said, "That's ok honey, you don't have to cover for your brother, I know it was him. You couldn't have done this."

"Oh and why not?" Questioned Cody a bit angrily.

"Because, well because…It's just not like you that's all. It seems more like something Zack would do." She answered a tad uncomfortably.

"Well you're wrong! I did this! You _do _think that I'm too much of a pushover to cause any trouble! Well I'm not and I'm going to prove you wrong!" He was completely furious now.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving this suite and I'm leaving this hotel and you can't stop me! I won't comeback either! Goodbye!"

He slammed the door behind him and rushed off in a furious temper. His mother and brother were still too shocked to follow him.

Cody couldn't believe this. Zack was right! He was a pushover! Everyone though he was a pushover. Too nice to ever do anything wrong. He was so sick of it. He ran into the elevator and pressed the lobby floor. Then he rushed out of the hotel without looking back. When he got about twenty feet from the hotel and realized what he has done.

Ok, so maybe he hasn't thought this thing entirely through. For the first time he was being spontaneous, just like his dad.

'I knew those genetics should come in somewhere.' Cody though. Well this was as good time as any.

He still didn't have anywhere to go.

He decided to stay in the park, which was close to the hotel, for a while. To think things over and decide on the next move.

Soon after he got to the park he was forced to hide in the bushes because he heard his mother, Zack, and a few other people calling out for him.

While sitting in the bushes Cody remembered what London was talking about a few days ago. Her dad was sending her to England for about a month. Mr. Tipton was sending London to London. God, that girl still thinks there is a city named after her. What were her parents thinking? I wonder if Paris Hilton thought the same thing.

Chilling though that is. Well as Cody remembered London should be leaving tomorrow. So he made a plan to sneak into his suite at night, get his stuff and then sneak into London's private jet. He'd have to sneak into the car that's going to take her to the jet first though. It shouldn't be that hard, London isn't that bright after all.

He began to think about turning back. He'd just go back, apologias, and continue his life. That idea faded quickly though. This was too exciting to just pass up. This was a chance to prove himself, have a real life adventure. Who knows what could happen? This was just too good.

So at about two of the night Cody snuck into their suite. He took his backpack and packed his toothbrush, soap, a bunch of clothes, and a picture of his parents, Zack and himself. The picture was taken back when his parents were together. Then he decided to check his piggybank, in there he found only about 27 dollars. He honestly thought he had more, but then again there was Zack and…..

He looked at the bed next to his. He saw Zack sleeping, a slight frown on his innocent face. This was the only time he ever looked utterly and entirely innocent. Cody savored that look in his mind. Who knows when he might see that look again, if ever. He didn't doubt that he'll see his brother again, he just didn't know if the look would be gone or not.

"Don't ever change. I'm sorry. Goodbye Zack." Cody whispered quietly.

Then he looked at his bed and saw blankie. A small blue piece of cloth that was always there for him when he needed it. That helped him through so many tough moments in his life, that gave him comfort and a strange sense of security.

He looked at it for a moment. Thinking about what he went through with that simple blue piece of cloth. He though about how long he has it and how he promised to never ever leave it. Then he departed, leaving the blue rag behind on his bed.

* * *

It was time for phase two. Cody was waiting outside of the Tipton. London was supposed to leave in just about an hour. Cody saw the limousine parked just a few feet from himself. He guessed that it was the limo that would take London to the jet.

Cody tried the door, luckily the door was open and he snuck in. The limo was quite dark so there was a big chance that he wouldn't be seen, also considering the fact of how clever and observant London was the chance increased by a several percentages.

The trip to the airport was a success. Nobody noticed him. When they got to the jet Cody once again managed to successfully sneak on the plane once again with out any notice. In the jet Cody hid under a seat.

The ride wasn't the most comfortable one but possible to handle. Could've been worse anyway.

At last the plane arrived. Cody was glad to be getting off. The only bad thing was that this was about as far as his plans extended.

He had no residence, he had no plans, and no idea of his current location. The only thing he had was a small backpack filled with his greatest possessions.

He decided to walk down the street and think of his next move. As he was walking he saw the street lined up with a countless number of expensive looking shops.

As he was walking he saw something that stood out completely in the flawless street. It looked like an old pub. It looked dirty and beat up. He looked around to see what people thought about it. It seems like nobody noticed it. There was not a single glance send its way, not even a disgusted expression. It was like he was the only one aware of its existence. Then he looked at the pub more closely and saw a musky old sign just above the entrance, the sign said, "The Leaky Cauldron".

'Strange name….' thought Cody.

Curiosity beat his repulsion of the horrid image of the grimy pub, so he entered.

* * *

Please Review!

Love it? Hate it?

PLEASE! The reviews don't even have to be very long. It can be one word for all I care, just as long as it tells me how you feel about the story.

I'm not a fan of flames, but if that's what it takes...

XOXO


	2. Welcome to the Magic World

**Disclaimer:** I'm fourteen, that means I'm not J.K. Rowling. Also I have no earthly idea who owns the Suite Life of Zack and Cody….that's all.

* * *

What he saw next was quite bewildering. Cody was somewhat expecting an abandoned place, completely empty of inhabitants, filled with rats and bugs, and all covered in filth. Well two out of three isn't bad, right? 

The place was utterly grimy and it was filled with rats, bugs, and similar vermin, but the place was undeniably not lacking populace. It was filled with people. Given, they were strangely dressed people, but they were people none the less.

Well imagine how surprised a simple boy would be when he saw those people levitating objects without doing anything but pointing a stick. The people were doing weird tricks all around him, and personally Cody didn't know what to think.

Cody walked trough the pub absolutely gob smacked. He stopped and looked at the place incredulously. The occupants of the pub ignored the thirteen year old completely. Tom, the owner, seemed to be the only one to notice the blond guest's sudden arrival and complete astonishment toward his surrounding.

Tom immediately assumed the strange kid was a simple muggle. Tom got out his wand and approached the boy, with the intent of making the boy forget his little visit to the world of magic, but as he was approaching Cody a man around 38 came forward to stop Tom.

"It's ok, this boy's with me." said the man.

Tom nodded and not willing to ask any questions satisfied himself with returning to the bar silently.

The man grabbed the still dazed Cody by the arm and led to the back of the pub. While usually Cody would be more alert while confronting a stranger, but he was too stunned from what he has just seen.

"Whoa kid, snap out of it, walking around like that is a good way to get your mind erased." The man said.

Cody began to come around enough to ask, "Who the heck are you and what in the world is going on!"

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alexander LeFay, most people call me Alex though. Now the real question is who are you?"

"I'm Cody, Cody Martin." Cody replied.

A weird surprised look has passed through Alex's eyes when he heard Cody's name. Cody, still being a little out of it and entranced in the surroundings didn't notice it though.

Normally Cody wouldn't be this trusting and wouldn't give a stranger his name so willingly, but there was just something about Alex, something that was easy to trust and open up to. Something in his kind expression and the look in his eyes. Besides the only thing Cody was able to comprehend at the given moment was that this man has just helped him.

"Are you a wizard Cody?" Alex asked.

"A wizard? That's crazy!" Cody stated dumbfounded.

"It's not crazy, it's highly probable and there is only one way to find out for sure. We have to go to Ollivanders." Alex said.

* * *

The two proceeded to the back of the pub and to the entrance of the Diagon Alley. Cody's amazement increased a great deal when he saw Alex open a wall.

While they walked Alex and Cody started a conversation. Cody told Alex that he has run away from home to look for adventure and how he was sick and tired of being always treated as the good boy who's never expected to do anything wrong.

Alex told him that once, he felt the same way but it all changed when he finally found his own identity and moved out of his parents' house. Apparently Alex's parents died about six years ago and he inherited most of the LeFay fortune, which was quite a lot. It could have allowed him to live comfortable without working another day in his life and perhaps even his children if he ever decided to have any. It's wasn't what Alex wanted though. He continued working as an archeologist in Egypt. It was his passion to learn as much as he possibly could about the ancient world. Right now he was in England on vocation which ended in about a month. He started working in the middle of September.

Alex loved England almost as much as he loved London. He came back here every summer and Christmas holidays. Sometimes he even flew in during the spring for Easter. He loved his job since it was very flexible.

In the spare time he had he loved to work on new broom models. His parents co owned a broom manufacturing company, the same one that made the Firebolt about two years ago (1).

Cody told him about Zack and his mom. H told him about the hotel he lived in and people in it. They both had a laugh when Cody told Alex about London Tipton. Cody told him how he loved to cook and how he was a typical overachiever. How he hoped to go to an Ivy League school and how he wanted to be a Supreme Court Judge when he grew up.

Alex was truly surprised that there were so much interesting things in a thirteen year old boy. They both took a great liking to each other and were both exceedingly fascinated with each others stories. Alex invited Cody to stay with him until he was ready to go home, Cody agreed readily.

As the duo advanced through the alley the located the ancient looking store with a dusty sign above the doorway with the word Ollivandr's written on it.

Alex walked in quickly but Cody lingered outside for a moment admiring the stores around and gazing in pure fascination.

When Cody finally decided to come in it seemed like all the introductions have been made. Cody was asked for his wand arm, a rather confusing question.

Since Cody was right handed the tape measure quickly resolved to measuring Cody's arms and later resumed to some strange places like his nose and eyebrows.

After the enchanted measuring device decided to discontinue its odd pestering, Ollivanders proceeded to stuffing random sticks in Cody's hand and asking him to wave it.

All the sticks had a weird effect, well weird for Cody anyway. Each stick seemed to produce a series of red and gold sparks. Cody didn't get a chance to admire the produced effect since the sticks were snatched from his hand faster that he could blink.

It wasn't until about the forty-fifth wand that the old man snatched from the boy's hand did the uncanny occurrence took place.

As Cody received yet another wand, it started glowing and Cody felt an odd feeling of warmth and comfort pass through the palm of his hand. As he waved the wand in front of him, something unusual happened. The chair in front of him turned green. It was very peculiar and Alex was starring with his green eyes wide and his mouth gaping open, Ollivanders however just smiled and told Alex the price for the wand. Alex paid without any complaint.

"Well that's that Cody, you're definitely a wizard." Alex said grinning.

Mr. LeFay then led Cody out of the shop. Then Alex accompanied Cody into the nearest ice-cream parlor and told Cody to wait.

Cody obliged and Alex left the parlor. Alex came back twenty minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Cody, how long are you planning on staying in London?" he asked.

"As long as I possibly can." Cody stated.

"Well then you'll be delighted to know that I just got you accepted into the best Magic School in the entire wizarding world, Hogwarts!" Alex said with a smirk.

Cody was excited beyond any possible belief, even though he did find the name a bit weird.

"We'll probably get the supply list sometime today, well go shopping for them tomorrow." Noted Alex.

"Supply list? I really don't have that much money with me, I don't think I can afford it." Cody said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I told you I have money." Alex told him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't feel very comfortable taking money from you, you did a lot for me already and I don't want to take advantage of your kindness." Cody said looking down.

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a loan. You could pay me back when you become rich and successful." Alex said.

"I guess I could do that, thanks Alex."

"No problem, junkyard dawg." Alex said with a grin.

* * *

For the next few days Alex showed Coy around the wizarding world. They went everywhere they could in London. They even caught a Quidich game, nothing as big as the World Cup, but still a novel experience.

Alex told him everything he could think of about the magic world and about Hogwarts, about the teachers he remembered and about the people who he knew were teaching there now and what he knew about them. He told Cody about Dumbledore and he told about people saying Voldemort was back. Alex told Cody everything he knew about Voldemort. He wanted Cody to come to Hogwarts with his eyes wide open.

August was coming to an end. Cody packed most of his things and was now admiring the owl that Alex gave him as a belated birthday present. It was a beautiful owl. It looked a lot like Cody. It had the same colored feathers as Cody's hair, and the same prominent brown eyes. He named the owl Mercury after the Roman messenger god. The name fit quite well.

Cody read all of the third year books, as well as all of the second and first year. He didn't want be behind. He wanted to catch up as quickly as he possible could.

Alex showed him a few simple spells to get him started. He also took the tracking charm of Cody's wand, a trick his father showed him when Alex was eleven.

As much fan as Cody and Alex were having Cody couldn't wait to go to school. It was all just so exciting. He was going to an actual _magic_ school, with actual _witches _and _wizards_.

Alex was a bit sad about Cody leaving and Cody was a bit sad about leaving Alex but it wasn't fatal.

The last few days were great. They went to wizarding amusement parks and zoos. They ate all kinds of magical candy.

On the last day Alex threw a huge going away party, he invited everyone he knew around London and a bunch of Alex's friends showed up to wish him a happy departure.

The train would be leaving tomorrow. Alex would be accompanying Cody on his car.

Even though Alex was a pureblood wizard he still kept himself close with the Muggle World. Just because his world had magic didn't mean that he had to completely ignore the amazing progress the muggles made. Alex always believed that wizards could learn a lot from muggles. Always moving forward, making new inventions, improving old ones. It was rather brilliant.

Alex's brother also though so. That's why he lived in the muggle world as a muggle. Alex hadn't heard from him since the death of his parents.

Alex didn't really talk about him. That was the only thing he ever mentioned about him.

Cody never pushed the subject.

They went to bed early on the last on August. The drive to the station wouldn't be very long but Alex had to go somewhere and Cody wanted to get there early anyway to get an empty compartment.

Cody found the platform number a tad odd but he got used to peculiar things after living with Alex for a few weeks.

**

* * *

(1) That was kind of a clue what year Harry and co. are in this fic…. ****

* * *

A/N: **

What do you think about this chappie? Good or Bad?

Thanks for all the reviews! They were awesome! I was jumping around for hours!

What do you think about the chapter length?

Also I'd like to note that I'll be regularly updating my profile so if you want to know about the progress about this, or any other fic I've written so far check it out if you want.

What do you think of Alex?

I want to get more reviews for this chapter so I'm going to start writing my next chapter tomorrow or maybe even later today.

If I get more reviews I promise I'll write faster….

* * *

R&R! 

XOX


	3. Train Ride

**A/N**: Hey ya'll! How's it goin'? Thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Thank you. I'm really glad you people are still reading this fic is going to be, probably around 11 chapters. I already made an outline so I know that I won't put his on hold like my last fic…Also I'm asking you to please excuse my mistypes. I usually only find them days after I post it, when I'm reading it with one of my friends and at that point it's too late.

Also I'd like to note that I post the chapters only days I write them. My interent connection on my laptop is very limited… I haven't got around to getting sbcyahoo DSL on it… Oh well I'm to lazy anyway.

**

* * *

Train Ride**

It was finally September first. At last Cody was really going to Hogwarts. Cody had arrived early since Alex had to leave.

It was about 8:30 am when they got to the platform. Cody didn't mind the early time since he could barely sleep that night anyway due to his excitement. He woke up around 6:45 so he was ready when they left at 8.

After the two said their goodbyes they both promised to write to each other and with that Cody left to find an empty compartment. That task was rather effortless since there was about five people on the train. Cody finally settled for a compartment in the back, took out a book, and started reading.

At about ten he was disturbed from his peace by someone entering the occupied compartment. It was a blond, grey-eyed boy with a sneer planted firmly on his face.

"And who might you be?" The boy said arrogantly.

"I'm a person occupying the compartment you just so rudely barged into." Cody retorted annoyed.

"Well for your information this is my compartment." The boy replied, the sneer never leaving his face.

Cody was about to get his stuff and leave without complaint when his mind flashed back to all those time he did the same thing, Cody then remembered his decision to stop being an utter pushover. He decided to channel Zack and with that in mind he replied rudely.

"Tough, I don't see your name on it."

The sneer on the blonde boy's face deepened drastically.

"You dear insult me, you filthy little-" the boy began.

"Mudblood? How very original! Is that really the best you can come up with." Cody replied, still channeling his brother, although in a different way. Usually Cody wasn't good with comebacks, except when he talked to Zack, he decided to use that.

"Oh, yeah? And I suppose you can come up with something better?" the blonde asked.

"I probably could, but why bother?" Cody answered.

"Fine, you can stay if you want." The boy replied, giving up.

"Then that's what I'll do." Cody said with contempt.

"Who are you anyway? I don't think I've ever seen you before, what house are you in." the boy inquired sitting down.

"I'm Cody Martin. I just came to England so this is my first time here. I don't have a house, I'm guessing I'll be a Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw? That's ok then, as long as you're not a Gryffindor. Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." Draco said, extending his hand.

Cody took it without a second thought.

They continued talking about different things. Draco told Cody about his acquaintances and the people he knew in school. He told Cody about the Golden Trio, about St. Potter. They just pretty much talked about completely random things, there was really nothing better to do. They were talking like that for about a hour. Draco took a strange liking for this boy, like to a little brother, it was just comfortable talking to him. Cody told Draco about where and how he used to live. The only thing he failed to mention was that he had a twin. He wanted to be his own person for once, not somebody's twin. Even if Zack wasn't here, Cody was still afraid of it to happen. Also he wanted to stop comparing himself to Zack all the time and not talking about him might help make that happen. He still wanted to do some things like his brother but he didn't want to let that take over his life.

When it was about 10:50am Draco started looking at his watch. When Cody inquired as to why Draco said he was waiting for someone. About 8 minutes later two mountains showed up and joined the two, "Cutting it close as always aren't you?" Draco said.

The two mountains' names were Crabbe and Goyle.

It was about 11:15 when Draco decided to get up.

"Where are you going?" asked Cody.

"The prefects compartment. I'm one this year. I'll be back later." He said before leaving.

* * *

After Draco left Cody got back to his book. A while later Draco returned and he didn't look to happy. Apparently Ron and Hermione were the new Gryffindor prefects. Draco pretty much came by the compartment to get Crabbe and Goyle to join him on his annual train to Hogwarts rounds. This time he asked Cody to join as well. Cody agreed seeing no harm in walking around the train meeting a few people.

As they were walking down the train they found Potter's compartment and entered.

Draco standing between his cronies enetered fist and since there was no more room in the doorway Cody stood a few steps behind.

"What?" Cody heard who he assumed was Harry Potter, say aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled his friend. "You see, I, unlike you have been made prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Potter replied, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Cody couldn't stand this.

"Well Draco being a git is a matter of opinion, although you being a git is most likely a fact." Cody replied while pushing himself from behind Crabbe and letting himself be known.

"And who are you?" the red haired boy replied rudely.

"Martin, Cody Martin." Replied Cody silently snickering at his own lame James Bond introduction.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" asked Draco, bringing the attention of the people in the compartment back to himself.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Draco said, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line." And with that he left snickering, as the four left they heard a loud slam behind them.

After that they went back to their compartment, changed, and waited for the end of the train ride.

* * *

Thanks for reading, PLEASE review. 


	4. The Sorting

This took me kind of long to write, although I wrote it in an hour, it took me a while to actually get around to writing it. Sorry but I can't promise I wont delay again.

* * *

Soon after the train stopped our group got of. Draco mentioned that he was told at the prefects meeting that Cody will be taking the carriages. He was fascinated with the invisible horses that were told to be pushing the carriages. 

They all walked into the Great Hall, Cody could clearly see why it was called Great. Even though Alex told him about it he never in his wildest dreams ever imagined it to be like this. It was simply beautiful.

Draco left Cody by the teacher's table, bid him good luck, and went to join the Slytherins.

Cody was warmly welcomed by all the teacher, well almost all the teachers. Dumbledore told him that Cody would be sorted in just a few minutes, right before the first years.

The Great Hall was buzzing. Another teacher has just appeared behind the staff table, she worked her way along to the very end and took the only seat available.

A few second later the doors from the entrance hall opened and a line of scared looking eleven-year-olds entered, led by a strict looking woman, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The eleven-year-olds along with Cody, who even though was two years older then all of them was difficult to tell apart from the rest, lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, the strict woman placed the stool carefully in front of them then stood back.

Suddenly the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat burst into song.

(Blah Blah Blah….you know how the song goes…. If you don't and you really feel like reading it go chapter 11 of the fifth book)

"…_.I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin_"

As the hat became motionless once again applause broke out.

The strict looking woman, who was waiting to read out what seemed to be a list, was giving the whispering students a sort of look that scorches. A ghost placed a see-through finger on his lips and sat primly upright again as the whispering came to an abrupt stop.

The strict looking lady, who Cody finally realized to be McGonagall, about whom both Alex and Draco told him about, lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out,

"Martin, Cody"

A bit of whispering broke out again, usually the sorting were held in an alphabetical order and most doubted that M came first.

Cody walked forward, sat on the stool and put the hat on, the hat quickly covered his eyes for which he was glad, he didn't want people looking at him, but since there was no getting around that he was just glad that he couldn't see them looking.

Cody jumped a bit when he heard a strange voice in his head, he correctly assumed that it was the hat.

"Well, well who do we have here? Hmm, it's not often that I get to sort thirteen year olds. Hmm you're a difficult one aren't you? You're definitely brave, yes definitely. You're hard working, very hard working. Smart to, very smart, you do have a certain aptitude towards academics don't you. Hmm. You would fit well in any of those houses, but it's not where you really want to be is it? No, you want to prove yourself, there is only one place where you'd really be great…."

"SLYTHERIN"

To the applause of Draco's table he took of the hat and went to join them. There he took a seat next to Draco and was finally able to relax.

The sorting continued. Finally after a girl named Zeller Rose was sorted into Hufflepuff, the sorting was finally over.

Dumbledore made a quick speech food appeared. Cody just then realized how hungry he was. There was everything he could think of on that table, except drinks, only pumpkin juice, yuck!

Cody looked around the hall, his eyes landed on the red-haired boy he saw in the compartment earlier, Ron Weasel or Weasley or something like that, if recalled what Draco said correctly. The Weasley boy was literally stuffing his face with anything he could lay his hands on, disgusting and disturbing, and yet Cody could help but find the similarity between Weasley's eating habits strangely similar to his own twins.

The entire hall was buzzing with noise once again but Cody didn't feel like talking so he didn't join any conversations around him

A while later Dumbledore stood up again, he bagan to talk when he was rudely interrupted but a "_hem, hem_,"

That _hem hem_ made Cody's skin crawl, he knew he didn't like this woman.

Then she started talking... Oh god. She was talking to the school like it was an elementary school for mentally challenged children. The worst part though was the constant _hem hems_ that kept erupting from her mouth like lava.

Cody still kept listening to her though, he didn't know why he just thought that underneath that mindless drabble was buried something significant. He was right.

From what he understood, the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore continued his speech and after that they were all dismissed to go to their dorms.

Draco and Pansy led Cody and the first years to the Slytherin common room. It was in the dungeons. The password was, "Nos Gero Te Imperium(1)".

Cody was shown to the boys' dorms, where he joined his five third-year roommates and went to sleep.

* * *

(1) Can you guess what that means? If you can I might update faster….

R&R people!

XOX


	5. Chaplet and a Cry For Help

**Chaplet and a Cry for Help** (Not really a chapter but all that I got)

**!CRY FOR HELP!**

**!PLEASE READ!**

_**After I wrote this I underlined the most important things for those of you who don't want to read the entire message. **_

**Dear readers, I'm stuck! I want to reread the fifth book…or at least the basic scenes in it. That is turning out to be quite difficult. Also I NEED HELP. I need people to suggest names of students to put in Cody's year! Please! I'm desperate! I'm horrible with names! That's why I'm posting this chapter. I don't think you're allowed to post an A/N without a chapter so I'm digging up what I can that can possibly fit between chapters 4 and 5. Please give me names! Make up names! Give me names of random people! I need 5 or 6 per house (It'd be better if there were more like 5 boys and about the same amount of girls but I feel like that's asking too much…I have 2 or 3 girl's names but that's about all)! PLEASE! I need characters! I need both girls and guys' names. The name thing is slowing me down by a LOT! Also if any of you know actual characters who are in Cody's year please tell me! Give me names in reviews, FF messages, or e-mails! I have a lot of things slowing me down with this fic but I REALLY need names of students! HELP! I need last names and fist names, maybe even middle names (although that's not necessary). I don't know if I'm going to use all the names but I need spares, perhaps for older students or something. I don't care how desperate I sound. You can consider this a challenge if you want, mostly because I'm going to choose five of the submitted names and make them the Slytherin third year boys' names, and since they are his roommates, I'm going to be using them more then others. **

_The P.S. is pretty much a continuation of this, the P.P.S. you can easily ignore, the P.P.P.S. is just an apology._

_

* * *

Well, here's the chapter;_

An Excuse for a Chapter (sort of)

Cody didn't sleep for long. He woke up a couple of hours later. He couldn't sleep, he was too excited. He could believe it; he was actually going to be learning magic in a _real_ Magic School! Wow! He was looking forward to this for so long. Ever since he found out about the magical world he couldn't wait for this. It seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong.

The only thing that was bothering him was that he didn't know when he'll see him mom or Zack again. He has decided weeks ago that he'll make the best of this, but that still didn't mean he wasn't going to miss his family.

Cody was always used to having something constant. Something that never changed. With his life everything always changed. His mom and dad got divorced, they always kept moving, changing homes, cities. It always went along with their mom's job. The Tipton was one of the very few places Cody has ever been able to call home. It was the longest time they've every stayed in one place since before Cody could remember. His life always changed, quickly and utterly. Fortunately there were always a few things he could always depend on to be there no matter what, some things that he'd always had. He always had his blankie, he always had his mom, and he always had Zack.

Now however he had none of them. No his mom, not blankie, and not even Zack. It was his fault, that he knew, but that didn't make things any easier.

He missed his mom, he missed his blankie, and above all he missed his twin, his second half.

He didn't miss his friends, not really. He was used to moving and losing friends, he just never though that he'll ever be without his twin. Cody always knew that at some point they'll really be separated, I mean really separated. Not like going to camp, or leaving on a tour bus with their dad, but really truly separated. He had never thought it would be this soon. Cody sometimes assumed that Zack will go to jail and he'll have to work for the bail money, and that would be how it'll happen. He had never thought that he'll have a weird premature mid-life crisis type of thing and that he'll run away from home without a return card.

He did everything in such haste that he didn't think things through. He didn't regret it mind you, no way. He just hadn't properly though about it. All he thought about was having adventure, proving everyone wrong, living his own life, getting into his own trouble, having his own fun, getting away, and learning new things. He hadn't in his wildest dreams had ever thought he'd find out that magic is _real_ and there are actual schools that teach it.

Somehow though everything felt right. As if this is where he was supposed to be right now, this is what he's supposed to be doing. This is what he was supposed to be doing alone. Feeling that the rest didn't matter much, it was still there, it just didn't seem vital. It didn't matter when he was going to see his family again, it didn't matter what was going on at the Tipton. Of course he felt guilty about torturing his mom like that, and even guiltier about torturing Zack, but it was just something he had to accept.

It was a strange feeling. Everything that has ever seemed important to him now appeared trivial to what was going on. It was like magic was something that'll change him, make him stronger.

It was as if there was absolutely nothing he could do about anything except the here and now. It was like fate was playing a hand in this, like it was destiny.

Perhaps it wasn't as overwhelming as saving the world, but perhaps it was. Every life has something in store for the world, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem it can still play a part in the eternal cycle.

With that Cody began to fall asleep again, he didn't know what he'll face tomorrow and somehow it didn't matter. Usually Cody knew what's going on, he had a plan. He was going to go to an Ivy League school, he would become a Supreme Court Judge, he would bail Zack out of jail, he would take care of his mom when she'll get old. He knew what was going to happen, he knew what to prepare for, what to do. Now he knew absolutely nothing, he didn't know that tomorrow would bring. He didn't know anything he used to. He had no plan, he had not even a vague idea of what to do next, what will happen with his future, with himself. But at that moment, in some odd sense he felt content. Content with the situation, content with not knowing. He felt more content than ever, he felt like everything will turn out fine, the way it's supposed to turn out. He felt truly content.

With that, he finally fell asleep not to be awoken until breakfast time of the morning.

**

* * *

A/N:**

Whoa, this turned out a bit weird, I was pretty much just going to put together a few sentences and leave it at that. This turned out as some weird sounding chapter. I don't really consider this a chapter because there are no events and no story, just a bunch of touchy-feely stuff. Oh well that's still better than expected. The story will continue only when I have the characters, mainly because I already have my story planned out and as you can probably guess classes start in the next chapter. Classes need people. People need names. And I can't just put random names, when I have name I subconsciously give that character an identity and a history. But to give the character an identity I need a name, it's weird how it works but it works for me.

**

* * *

Oh before I forget, 'Nos Gero Te Imperium' ****roughly translated means, 'We've got the Power'. It's in Latin. I don't know if it's the correct way to say it but I translated each word separately. I love to do those kinds of challenges. I really do love it. So expect more.**Nos Gero Te Imperium' **

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review (names, names, I need names)**

**XOX**

**hugs & kisses from me**

**toodles**

**

* * *

P.S. I'm going to say this again just in case, I can't update unless I got characters! Classes need students and students need names. I know I suck but we all have our weaknesses. People that know me might laugh at me being able to name cell phones, computers (my laptops name is Nymphy LeFay…don't ask) walls, ceiling tiles, contact lenses, and weird black oil stains on cement (again, don't ask). But in my defense I have been having trouble with that kind of things to. I still have trouble with names, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience but I do my best and well I've been having a lot of off days. I also though this could be kind of fun, I could have probably just asked some friends in my school, I think this is better though, mostly because friends at my school aren't reading this fic. Oh well.****

* * *

P.P.S. I'll cut my rambling and rant a/n to a bare minimum from now on. No promises though sorry, I can't control it, I tend to babble on and on about completely pointless things, like now for example. I'm ranting about me ranting….I'm stopping now, right now, I meant right n-****

* * *

P.P.P.S. I sincerely apologias for this whole thing, I really am sorry. I tend to overreact a bit…sometimes…sorry. I still do need the names though, please? It really would be highly appreciated. Also sorry about the pointless P.P.S. which would have been a good idea to ignore, I'm famous for my eccentric babble.****

* * *

My final goodbye: Buh-Bye peoplez, luv ya'll**


	6. Studies

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who supplied names. It's all greatly appreciated. I mixed a few names around (like I mixed one last name with another first name) and made a list to use as reference.

Now I can finally get back to the story"

**

* * *

Studies**

When Cody woke up he saw that two of his roommates were already up and were trying to wake up the other three. When one of his roommates saw Cody was up he decided to make the introduction having not been able to do so yesterday.

"Hello, Cody Martin, right?" said the boy, Cody nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sigler, Shan Sigler," said the boy stretching out his hand. Shan had reddish blond hair and brown eyes. He wasn't tall, but not too short either. His hair was tied in a small pony tail and he had an earring in each ear.

Cody smiled at Shan and shook his hand, Shan smiled back and proceeded with the introductions.

"Over there is William Knightley," Shan said pointing to a dark haired, grey eyed boy who was trying to wake up another boy, that one had light brown hair and green eyes.

"The guy who Will's trying to wake up is Josh Zloy, he tends to sleep in late, not exactly a friendly person either. Don't let him bother you, he might seem scary at times but he's really as sweet as a marshmallow." Cody nodded, to show he was following the introductions. Josh had longish dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"The one sleeping in the corner is Hal Wilkes, he's usually nice, and sleeps more than the average cat. Don't ever bring up Weird Sisters around him, trust me, you will regret it." Hal had black hair with purple streaks.

"The last one over there is Jack Pritchard. He always wake up six minutes from breakfast, not a minute more and not a minute less. Don't ask me how, but he's been waking up at exactly that time for as long as I knew him, and I knew him for longer than he'd been at Hogwarts. It's a bit creepy but you get used to it." Jack had short black hair and blue eyes, he had glasses, they looked a bit geeky and reminded Cody about he ones his friend Warden (sp?) from math camp wore.

"Breakfast is going to start in a few minutes, we'll show you to the Great Hall if you want, I know you've been there but people tend to forget on their first day. Just wait a while until we get Josh and Hal up, Jack will wake up in about 7 minutes."

"Thanks Shan, everything's greatly appreciated." Cody told him.

Cody was really glad about this. He could tell that the five boys were friends, it was easy to tell. But he was used to this. Coming in late, after everyone has grouped into their own small cliques. He has been living like this for a while. When they moved around with Carrie, when they switched schools. Their school in Boston was the longest stay yet. It was the first time when Zack and he actually managed to make friends. Now he had to start over. Cody assumed that this time it'd be harder since, for the first time, Zack wasn't there, but Cody supposed that this would be a novel experience. Just like everything has been lately.

Finally the other three boys were up and they proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. Cody was excited, his classes started today.

He saw Draco passing out schedules, when he got his he quickly looked over it. As he did he hear Jack say happily, "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today."

Cody's first class was Arithmancy, he guessed it was a bit like math.

Apparently Frank and Hal had it with him. So after they finished breakfast the three headed there together.

Arithmancy went fine. It was just as he expected based around mathematics, except it was more about relating mathematics to magic. Since math was Cody's favorite subject the class was easy. Jack looked like he understood it as well, more or less, some people in the class looked pathetically lost. One of them being Richard Domic, who was supposedly the smartest student in the entire year. He's a Ravenclaw and got all Os on all of his classes in both of his years. He was a typical teacher's pet.

Cody actually got it better than anyone in the enite class. Professor Victor noticed this, and praised him on his knowledge. He even told Cody that if he keeps going the way he's going, he'll consider giving Cody a special exam that would let him skip a year or so in Arithmancy. Not bad for his first lesson, though Cody.

His second class went pretty well too. He had potions, Snape seemed pretty cool, though it was easy to see the blunt bias against Gryffindors. Even though Cody didn't particularly like that aspect it made him extremely glad that he got sorted into Slytherin. Cody figured that this would definitely going to be his best and favorite class. It was so much like cooking it was scary. Of course he would never tell that to the teacher, who knows what would happen. Who knows maybe this would be another class in which he would move up.

They were making a potion called a Shrinking Solution. In the end it was bright acid green, exactly the way it's supposed to be, to the last shade. It was exactly right, it was perfect. Snape looked impressed. He didn't remember the last time he'd seen anyone make potions like that. Not even that know-it-all Granger could achieve something like that. He himself of course could but to see it done by a third year student, not to mention a new third year student was something else.

Henry Crumb, the obvious ring leader of the Gryffindor boys was glaring at Cody like there was no tomorrow.

Cody barely noticed the end of class.

His next lesson was double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She was telling the class about Animagi, the best part though was when she turned herself into a tabby cat. That received loud applause. After that she showed the class a spell that turned a rock into a bird.

Cody couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. He did the wand movement exactly the way McGonagall showed. He said the incantation exactly the way she said it, yet nothing happened. Not even a small spark was emitted from his wand.

Professor McGonagall noticed this and suggested he try something easier. She gave him a match and told him to turn it into a needle. He tried and tried and again absolutely nothing happened. He was becoming more frustrated my the minute.

The bell soon rang signaling the end of class. He had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Grubbly-Plank next. She was showing the class unicorns. As amazed as he was by the sight he had a lot of trouble focusing. His mind was still back in the transfiguration classroom practicing the spell. Cody was never very good with hands on activities, I mean usually he was able to do them but not nearly great. Cooking was the only big exception. He had no problem understanding and reciting theories, he never had problems grasping formulas, he never had problems with things like science projects, he always understood them pretty well. But this felt like wood-shop all over again.

He just hoped this time it'll end better.

After the Care of Magical Creatures (I will now refer to it as CMC because I'm a lazy bum) he went to lunch. Today after lunch he had no classes so he decided to catch up on homework, that was a bit needless since his nearest due date was a week from now. It was probably because of the beginning on the semester, since he obviously didn't expect the easy load of homework to last long. It took him two hours to finish all his homework, therefore he had a lot of spare time to himself. He decided to spend all the time he could on Transfiguration. He took all the books he had on it and proceeded to study. Mostly he studied theory. He could basically understand it but every time he tried to rely on the theory to cast a spell nothing happened. He found himself reading the same chapter for about the 7th time and he still couldn't achieve anything.

That's how Draco Malfoy found Cody in the common room. He could help but laugh at the site of the blond banging his head on what happened to be a transfiguration book.

"You know you probably shouldn't do that, you might end up with as many lost brain cells as Weasley." Draco said with a smirk.

"If Weasley can turn a match into a needle then that might not be such a bad thing." Draco looked mock horrified.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Draco said.

"Ugh, I don't know what do! I've read this god knows how many times and I've got nothing to show for it!" Cody complained.

"Don't worry, it's just your first day, I couldn't get it right until about a wee later." Draco admitted.

"Well year, but you were a first year, and I'm a third!" Cody exclaimed.

"Either way it's going to get better. Maybe you should try pronouncing the spell differently, see what works." Draco suggested.

"I'll try, but I am saying it exactly the way Professor McGonagall says it so I don't see the problem in that." Cody told him.

"Well then I don't know, anyways I'd better get going, I have prefect duties in a little while and I wouldn't want to be too late, now would I? Bye, Martin" Draco said as he left.

'_If it doesn't get easier I think I'm going to need a bigger book. Actually that might not be a bad idea.'_ Cody though to himself.

He remembered Jack telling him where the library was so he decided to go there.

When he got to the library he asked the librarian, Madam Pince if he recalled correctly, where he would be able to find anything on Transfiguration. She gave gim a stern look and showed him to a row of books in the library, then she pointed out the biggest book oh the second shelf and left him be.

When Cody finally managed the task of getting the monster of a book to a nearest table he saw the true horror with in. Cody of course loved reading, but this was just plain absurd. He could tell from just looking at the first few pages that this entire book was just a long winded version of what he found in his own Transfiguration textbook. Frustrated he began banging his head on the monster book quietly, this was a library after all.

Later he was found by the bushy haired girl whom he remembered from the train ride.

"Having trouble?" She asked innocently.

"What gave it away?" Cody asked with a small smile.

She smiled at Cody.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced, I'm Hermione Granger." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Cody Martin." He said shaking it.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the train." He said

"Don't worry about it, you didn't really do anything except stand up for Malfoy, which frankly I don't get." She told him.

"Why not, I mean he really is pretty cool. He even tried to help me with Transfiguration."

"Oh, really? Is that why you were banging your head on that book when I came in."

"No, it's not his fault he couldn't help, not everyone has it in them to teach."

"Well how about I'll help you then?" Hermione offered.

"That sounds cool, thanks."

"Ok, so what are you having trouble with?"

"Transfiguration." He replied simply.

"Can you be any less vague?" She asked with a small frown.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"That wasn't a request you know," She said with a grin.

"I know, and yet I could help it."

Ok, so tell me what are you doing in Transfiguration right now?" she asked.

"I personally am turning a match into a needle, everyone else it turning a rock into a bird."

"Well that's not that hard." She said and conjured a match.

"That was wicked!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yes, well, try turning it into a needle."

Cody did as he was told and again nothing happened.

"Well, the wand movement in right and so is the incantation, but the way you're trying to do the magic is wrong."

"What do you mean." He asked confused.

"I mean that you're focusing too much on the casting and not enough on the spell. You're trying to make it look and sound right instead of trying to make it do the right thing. You have to focus on what you want the spell to do, not what you have to do to make the spell happen. Now try again and this time visualize the match turning into a needle while saying the incantation and performing the wand movement." She explained.

"Acer Talea" Cody said, and right before his eyes he saw the match fully transform into a needle.

"Yes" he exclaimed. Then he hugged Hermione and started doing a weird dance while yelling, 'I did it, I did it!' which got them both kicked out if the library.

They both started laughing, Cody from pure joy and Hermione form Cody's antics.

Since then, Hermione and Cody became friends.

**

* * *

A/N 2: This is probably my longest chapter yet. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

Oh and can you guys tell me if you read the A/N…just curious. Thanks.


	7. More School, More Suffering

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N**: Guys, I need a beta. Someone who would be able to get back to me ASAP after I send the chapters. I never really had a beta before and frankly I'm not even sure what it means, but if it's anything like an editor then I do need one. I was reading my first chapter a few days ago and noticed how many things I have mistyped! I had half the mind to rewrite the chapter but the other half the mind told me that if the chapter goes so do the reviews that came with it, I might do it later though. Either way, please help me!

On another point I have something else to ask. In my summary I wrote that Cody joins Harry and his friends in Hogwarts. I said that as a reference to the timeline, I didn't mean it as Cody becoming part of the 'group'. A lot of people seemed to misunderstand that. I never purposely implied that Cody and Harry would be friends. So now I feel like I need to change that little thing in my summary to prevent any more confusion. I've been thinking about it for a while but haven't been able to come up with anything decent. I need suggestions of how to clarify the fact that Cody would just be in the same timeline and not in the same clique. All suggestions would be highly appreciated. I need the right words, so….help?

**

* * *

More School, More Suffering **

The first class on today's schedule was Defense Against the Dark Arts, oh joy. The only thing the class did was read. The entire time! Cody was falling asleep, he has already read half of the book and he had a clue that the other half wasn't anymore exciting then the first. Bloody Umbridge. Why would anyone hire her? Even the minister! She looked like an old toad! I guess that's what happens when you consume cheap drugs in large amounts.

The rest of the classes went pretty well. Charms seemed a lot like Transfiguration, except with different effects. Ancient Runes turned out pretty cool as well. It was fun, deciphering odd signs and symbols (a/n that's just my guess) he felt like some type of archeologist, discovering something cool, the fact that it has already been discovered didn't matter much.

He and Hermione hung out a lot. Talked about classes, muggle stuff, their friends back home, their families. Hermione thought it was cool that Cody's mom was a singer, Cody however hasn't told her about Zack yet.

Hermione taught Cody a lot. She even told him about her movement against house elf enslavement. Cody joined, it's not like he knew any better. He was a bit mixed up about the name so he didn't wear the SPEW badge.

Days past but Umbridge's classes haven't become anymore productive then the first one. Things became a lot worse when she became the 'High Inquisitor', you'd think there was a 'Low Inquisitor'. Since she got the title she stared walking around with her nose higher in the air than before, which Cody thought, was a difficult task to accomplish.

Cody was sure that he hated the woman. Things became worse when the toad decided to sit in on one of the Arithmancy classes. She insulted the teacher calling her methods of teaching methods unsuccessful, and calling the class pointless.

Cody was fuming. How dare she! He was going to get her back if it was the last thing he did. The only way he would be able to do that would be to channel Zack. Not channel like twin telepathy sort of thing, but channel like try to think like him, the way you'd channel any other person. Zack was a great prankster, Cody himself have bee able to pull one prank in his entire lifetime, and admittedly the prank was pretty spectacular. Besides Cody did have a lot of fun pulling it off, he did have a lot of great help though. And now it was Umbridge's turn to suffer.

The only person whose help he could think of asking was Draco. He doubted that Hermione would approve of doing something like this to a teacher. Either way he didn't want to risk asking her, she was after all a prefect, of course given, so was Draco but Malfoy was a Slytherin, and that was enough to convince himself to ask the boy.

Lucky for Cody, Draco agreed, he was a bit annoyed at Umbridge, _hem hems_ can cause a lot of frustration, besides she did try to make a fool out of Snape, nobody messes with his godfather. Besides he didn't really have anything else to do, go figure.

So they got together and started planning. It had to be something publicly humiliating but no something like making her hair go all weird, or cursing her into some weird outfit, she did that well on her own.

It had to be something funny but not cruel. Cody then got a great idea. For some reason when he tried to think like Zack his mind kept going to cartoons.

He then asked Draco if he could think of a spell that could make the victim see what ever the caster would want them to see.

Apparently there is, the spell is called,_ '__Conspicio Reproba'_. If effectively cast, the spell would make Umbridge see what the caster wants, whenever the caster wants. The spell wears off in exactly two days. They would be able to make Umbridge think she's in some sort of an old cartoon and Cody would be able to modify the effects as long as he was less than 30 feet away. Cody's plan was to make her see falling safes, get chased by cats, attacked by bugs, and oh so many other things that would strike his imagination. This was perfect.

Draco was a bit weary of the entire muggle cartoon concept but with a bit of an explanation he though it would be as good prank as any. So Cody and Draco spent the rest of the evening practicing the spell on Grabbe and Goyle, the two didn't mind.

The next day they were both ready to go. Draco disillusioned Cody and himself so they would be able to approach her without being noticed.

They were able to cast the spell on her during breakfast, it would only take effect a few hours after being cast however.

So around two in the afternoon the Great Hall was surprised to hear high pitched screaming as the toad-like woman came running down the hall trying to avoid invisible falling safes and a few pianos.

The Great Hall broke out in laughter as the woman ran straight through the Great Hall and right into the solid brick wall. Even the teachers had trouble suppressing the uncontrollable laughter that was quickly breaking out. Even Snape couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

Later that day as Cody and Draco were laughing and talking about their triumphant achievement. What they didn't notice was two pairs of brown eyes watching them closely from behind a suit of armor.

"Looks like we got a bit of competition."

"I do believe you're right, oh brother of mine, I do believe so."

And at that two identical faces split into two identically evil grins.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione and Cody were walking down the hall and complaining, once again about Umbridge. 

"Can you believe her? That horrid evil toad!" said Hermione.

"I know, someone ought to do something about her. I think she got worse after that prank! I wish she'd just put a bag over her head and go back to the ministry." Cody commented.

"She's completely useless!" Hermione agreed.

"And we're not even learning anything. It would at least be better if she actually taught something, 'cause I know how to read, thank you very much!" Cody told her.

"That's brilliant, Cody! You just gave a great idea! You're a genius!" Hermione cried happily.

"I am?" Cody said confused.

"Yes you are, I have to go! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" She said as she ran off.

"Bye, Hermione." Cody said after she already left.

* * *

Next day Hermione finally told him what she was so excited about yesterday. Apparently she had an idea to start a DADA practice club, that way students could actually learn something and she wouldn't have to worry so much about the DADA Practical OWLs or NEWTs.

When he asked who she though would agree to teach it, she told him that she already asked Harry, even though Cody wasn't exactly happy with her choice he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Although she hoped that he'd agree, Harry hasn't given a response yet. Hermione told him that if Harry agrees Cody would be one of the first to know. Cody decided to take advantage of the time before Potter responded to wrap his mind around the idea of having his close friend's enemy as a teacher.

* * *

Now, Cody didn't really have anything in particular against Potter, but the boy has become really close friends with Draco. Draco had taught Cody a lot, he introduced him to a bunch of his friends and made him feel ever more welcome then Shan had. Shan was a lot more friendly then Draco but he was already to close with his other roommates so when Cody hung out with them any other time except in class he couldn't help but feel excluded.

With Draco it was different, the only other friend that Draco hung out with was Blaise, and Blaise usually hung out with Theodore. That left Draco with Crabbe and Goyle and well, people need intellectual stimulation, which the two had trouble achieving. Believe it or not but on the contrary to the very common belief Crabbe and Goyle weren't dumb, if they were how in the world would they have made it into the house for the sly and cunning. You need brains for that. Crabbe and Goyle weren't dumb, they weren't smart, don't get me wrong, but that didn't make them dumb. They were below average. They just never talked. They grunted and laughed but they didn't talk. Weird but true.

* * *

For the next weeks, school was nothing short of entertaining. Somehow Draco and Cody became the main target for the Weasley twin's pranks. At random times of day their skin or hair turned green, usually with silver lines. They glowed in the dark, their eyes turned pink, they ended up dressed as pumpkins or something similar to that. They grew oddly colored mustaches and beards, they gained animal ears. At one time they even ended up covered in fish. A few times they gained a clown nose, shoes, and the ensemble finished with the red wig. 

They had to check before opening a door in fear of being soaked with water, honey, or some other liquid substances.

But it wasn't as if they did nothing. The twins were constantly getting into weird situations because of them. They got turned into chickens, weasels, monkeys, bunnies, piglets, sheep, ducks, llamas, and donkeys, and frogs. They kept getting chicken pox with weirdly colored spots. At one point Fred and George had the pleasure of entering the Great Hall wearing identical ballerina outfits, which received a few catcalls which admittedly was a lot better then the time they entered looking like two hunchbacks of Notre Dame. Cody even managed to get a few magical whoopee-cushions; the difference between them and their muggle counterparts was that the magical ones were invisible and stuck to the victim for the entire day.

After almost two weeks of this the four came to a truce deciding that they all made worthy opponents. That truce however meant havoc for the rest of the school.

Nobody was safe. But the main targets were Umbridge and Filch, so it wasn't uncommon for those two to find untested WWW products in their drinks or food. Also it wasn't surprising that Draco has put a lot of effort into pranking Ron and Harry. Cody insisted he keep Hermione out of this, Draco didn't press on the issue even though he didn't know Cody and her were friends. The Weasley twins happily joined in pranking their brother, Harry however was off-limits to Gred and Forge, I mean he did pay for their future and all.

* * *

It was during all this when Hermione finally told Cody that Harry agreed. She said that they'll be meeting in 'Hog's Head' on the next Hogsmeade trip. She said that 'Hog's Head' was a stingy place, but there were always very few people in there, unlike the 'Three Broomsticks', that place was always packed with people.

Even though Cody though that it would be harder to be overheard in a place with a lot of people he decided not to voice his thoughts.

* * *

It was finally Saturday, the day of the Hogsmeade visit. The meeting was going to be at 10am so he had another half-hour to go. With the constant pranks the most logical place to go would be 'Zonko's Joke Shop', the twins have told him a lot about it so he wasn't surprised when he saw the duo and their friend Lee Jordan gawking at the new dungbomb collection.

After joining the three for a while all of them proceeded to 'Hog's Head'. The 'Hog's Head' bar comprised one small dingy, and very dirty room that smelled of something that might have been goats. The only light was coming form candles since the windows were so incrusted with grime no sunlight could penetrate them.

A bunch of people have already arrived and the four were pretty much the last.

When Harry saw Cody come in he gave him a glare and turned to Hermione, it was obvious that he was asking her what the Slytherin was doing here. She whispered something to him but the Gryffindor didn't lose his cynical look for a second.

Fred greeted the barman and ordered twenty-six butterbeers and told everyone to cough up the cash.

All the attention was focused on Harry, although then it quickly darted to Hermione when she started talking.

"Well…erm…well you know why you're here. Erm…well Harry here had an idea – I mean I had the idea – that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts – and I mean really study it, no the rubbish Umbridge is doing with us"- Hermione's voice was becoming more confident-"Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts" there was call of approval at that-"well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

Cody already knew what she was going to say, she already talked to him about it multiple times. He stayed silent for the whole speech.

Suddenly the discussion changed to Voldemort, after that it went to Harry's accomplishments. Cody knew all about those too. Hermione has told him all about them when she was telling him why Harry would make a great teacher.

It was finally time to go, right before that though, Hermione brought out the parchment she told Cody about and asked everyone to write their name. A couple of people were hesitant to sign the parchment but in the end they did. Cody was one of the last people to sign it and Harry didn't stop giving him a suspicious look the entire time.

Cody had a feeling that there would be a downside to the whole Defense group after all.

* * *

Thanks For Reading. Please Review, it's not that hard, really, I tried it before, truly easy, I swear! 

XOX  
Byez


	8. The Note of Abandonment

I will not be continuing this fanfiction. I am sorry. _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody _is amusing to watch but not easy to write about. I went back and reread some of it and realized how awful my writing actually is, it seems juvenile and I can't bear with it any longer. Besides my school work is keeping me pretty busy so I guess I can say that's another reason for my even refusal to try. It does however make me slightly sad, since this was the first and only fanfiction that I have actually managed to plan out, I mean I had an outline and everything.

To be honest I don't even remember what the hell the fanfiction is about in the fist place…I mean, as I said I was reading it and noticed that I don't even remember what I was writing about anyways. I honestly don't even remember who Alex is….sad.

Well I'm just doing this to set things straight. I appreciate the reviews and I feel absolutely terrible that I'm doing this, but I am. I mean 50 reviews! That's more than I've ever gotten, and I know that doesn't seem like a lot for most of you but for me it was an honour to write for you guys. Your appreciation made me exceedingly pleased.

I do want to write another fanfiction, perhaps a one-shot, something not too long that I could finish in one take.  Rant (You don't have to read it): My writing could really use some help and I intend to work on it since I can't stand Mr. Smolin giving me anymore A minuses. I'm not being a snob or anything but I am utterly fed up with getting a "good job" when my best friend who sits right next to me to hear things like "gorgeous analysis, brilliant work"…blah blah blah!

I mean he is an easy grader, so an A minus in his class is like an B minus anywhere else. But I mean he's probably the greatest teacher I'll ever have so his opinion means a whole lot to me. Okay, rant over, sorry but I had to vent a little, so don't judge!

Well I know that nobody is probably reading this but it doesn't matter.

Peace & Love

An Author Previously Known as Masha Malfoy


End file.
